


It's Complicated

by FrauleinFangirl



Category: Monkey Love (2002)
Genre: College, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, School, School Drama, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinFangirl/pseuds/FrauleinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dil Stephanowski's senior year in college becomes a repletion of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> There are not many Dil fan fics out there, so I thought I'd start writing one. I apologize if I don't update chapters regularly; I'm trying to work on that skill, since I procrastinate and get other story ideas so quickly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Even if a lot of is BS-ing...
> 
> Also, I do not own any of the characters from "Monkey Love" except for my OFC and any other fictional characters that pop up into the story.

  Eight o'clock: one hour before the first semester of college would start. And it was only September. In his apartment, which resided in a four-story building in the city of Venice, California, Dil Stephanowski was looking down at the papers, blinking and trying to believe what it said. He couldn't hammer it into his head that was actually enrolled in college, a student who got accepted. The school required an ACT score of 21, but Dil had gotten just above that--- a score of 22. Now, he was officially going to attend college for his senior year. After it was over, and after graduation, the real world would truly be in his grasp. He would then have to figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, just like when he finished high school. 

  He didn't know what he wanted to do. Just during the past summer, he had been working a small car dealership, repairing damages on vehicles and changing the oils and maybe giving them a new paint job. But, he wasn't sure being a mechanic was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to go out and explore a bit, too, but he didn't know how he would do that, especially with college and his two best friends, Aaron Miles and Amy Roe. Double AA's, many of the locals called them, since they had gotten back together at the end of the summer, right before Amy went back to school. She decided to attend earlier, but Dil and Aaron were going to join together. 

  Dil liked Amy. A lot. He had even admitted it to Aaron. He remembered how much Amy had liked him back, too, at the time, asking to hang out with him or sleep with him. She wasn't the first girl he lost his virginity to; in fact, it was his former girlfriend, Brenda. But, Brenda was the only girl he had intimate sex with until Amy invited him for it. Unfortunately, at the end of the summer, Amy's feelings changed, and she went back to Aaron, the pervert.

  Aaron Miles was a true, perverted young man, who worked at a burger joint in town and was promoted to assistant manager, which could have been one of the reasons why Amy crawled back to him. All he talked about most of the time was chimpanzees, women, sex, and porn. Dil tried to tag along in conversations, but found it boring after a while. He once tried to get Aaron to stop when they drove to Vegas for the weekend, but it didn't even last ten seconds. Eventually, he just gave up, so he now pretends to listen, even though he goes off into his own world.

  Dil sighed, lowering the papers. He got up from the small, wooden kitchen table and folded the papers, sticking them in the small pocket of his messenger bag he had bought for school. All his new notebooks, pencils, and other useful supplies were stored in his bag as well, and the only thing he had to carry was his new textbooks and the plastic cup of coffee. He made sure everything was turned off in his apartment and checked for anything he might have forgotten, and when it looked clear, he went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall to the elevator, he played music from his cell phone, the music flowing through his ear phones. "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums was his chosen theme song for the first day of his senior year.

  He walked through town that morning, cars driving by on the road. Eventually, he came up to the diner he and Aaron always go to. He could see the waitress, Bree, serving coffee to early-morning customers, and he peeked in the large front window as he passed by, searching for any sign of Aaron or Amy. He didn't find either of them in there, so he moved on.

  The college was a bit of a walk from his apartment building, but after fifteen to twenty minutes, he managed to reach it, peering up at the large building. Other incoming students passed by him through the large courtyard in the front. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was back in college once again, where he'd be doing science experiments, solving math equations, writing research papers, and counting on his grades to get him further.

  Even though he was petrified, Dil took a deep breath and walked forward slowly, heading through the courtyard of the university. Two large fountains were in the middle of the brick walkway, spurting long waves into the air. Some of the students passed by with their friends, while others were sitting at the edge of fountains or standing under trees, gossiping. 

  Suddenly, a lanky arm wrapped tightly around his neck, almost weighing him down. "Hey! You look down, man. Have you been watching enough of  _Bare Ass Football_ lately?" It was Aaron Miles, his best friend. It was also the man who was dating the woman he loved.

  Dil suppressed a wince and offered a brief smile to Aaron. "Nah, I haven't been watching that shit lately. Been trying to keep clean, you know?"

  "You should try watching again. I'll even invite you to come over to my house to watch it in my basement." Aaron suggested excitedly, carrying a backpack lazily over his shoulder.

  "What about your mom? Won't she be unhappy finding out her son watches her porno movies?" Dil teased dryly, sipping his coffee.

  Aaron laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Dil, like you haven't tried that one before. Actually, no, she's gonna be working late. So, I've got the whole house to myself until nine."

  Dil shrugged. "I don't know, Aaron."

  "Well, give it a thought, man, alright?" Aaron slapped his friend's shoulder, giving him a smile, and continued to swagger next to Dil as they strolled closer to the entrance of the university. Aaron Miles was a skinny, lanky guy who had curly brown hair and glasses that made him look smart, when in reality, he was a perverted loser who worked at the burger joint in one of the crappiest parts of their town. 

  They made it to the entrance and went inside, glancing all around the inside of the university. Dil forgot how big it actually was in the inside as well, not just the outside. And now, he was going to be attending here.

  "What's your schedule? Can I see it?" Aaron glanced at him, already pulling his own out.

  "Uh..." Dil opened up the big pocket of his messenger bag and pulled out the white, crinkled piece of paper that must have been his schedule. He examined it for a moment, going over the classes he was taking:

  **Name:** **Dillon A. Stephanowski**

**Year: Senior**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 22**

**1\. Biology- Room 1215**

**2\. Advanced Mechanics- Room 3120**

**3\. Advanced Algebra- Room 2345**

**4\. Engineering Studies- Room 3020**

**5\. Lunch break (1-2 hours)**

**6\. Physical Exercise- Room 2005**

**7\. Literature Studies- Room 2190**

**8\. Film Studies- Room 1800**

"Here it is." He finally handed it to Aaron. His friend looked back and forth between it, nodding a couple times. Dil waited for him to give it back, and when he did, he asked, "Anything?"

  "We just have biology and exercise together," Aaron replied. "Strange. I have a ton of classes with Amy this year, which is fucking awesome."

  Something twinged in Dil's gut, making him uncomfortable and nauseous. It was almost impossible to handle Aaron and Amy as a true couple when Dil was still in love with her. "Yeah, that's great, man."

  "Right." Aaron nodded. "Well, we better get to class."

  Dil agreed with a nod, following his friend as they looked for room 1215. Aaron told him Amy wasn't in their biology class in the morning; she had calculus instead. That probably meant Dil didn't have any classes with Amy this semester, which made him unhappy, since he was hoping he could have at least one class with her. 

 

 

  The morning was a drag, even with having coffee in the morning. In Biology, they went over evolution and watched a short, yet dated film about it. Aaron had whispered to Dil during it that it was "fucking boring" and wanted to get to the meiosis and reproduction stage. Dil dreaded it, however, because he knew how Aaron already talked about those things and would be chatting off his ear every time he hung out with him. Advanced mechanics wasn't so bad, since he had experience from the car dealership. But, the rest of the morning dragged until lunch finally came around. Aaron and Amy had lunch together, but it was the period before him, so he was stuck to find something alone. 

  Instead of eating in the cafeteria alone, Dil decided to go out, just to get away from the stress of the first day back. He walked through town, trying to find something that would satisfy him. He thought about going to the diner where Bree worked to get some more coffee and maybe have a sandwich or burger for lunch, but he decided he went there too often and moved on. He wanted to try some place new this time. Everything seemed the same, dull and boring.

  He ended up stumbling upon a little restaurant he had never knew existed in town: Polly's. It almost resembled a Noodles 'n Company restaurant. Intrigued, he entered the restaurant. It was fairly busy since it was lunch hours, but he went up to the front and ordered a bowl of noodle soup and a side of crispy chicken. He sat alone at one of the tables by the window, putting his messenger bag on the chair next to him. He straightened out his short-sleeved red shirt he decided to wear, then smoothed his spiky, dirty blond hair before picking up his spoon and began eating alone. 

  After finishing his soup, he pushed the bowl aside and began eating the little pieces of crispy chicken with a plastic fork. He was reading something from the syllabus he received in biology when a noise caught his attention. He looked up and searched for the source of the noise, and realized it was coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw two people arguing on the sidewalk. One was a young guy who wore a hockey jersey and baggy jeans, his blond hair sticking up in different directions. The other was a young woman, who must have been around Dil's age. She had long, golden blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore a school bag over her shoulder and was wearing denim jeans and a light-blue tank top. Dil stared at her, trying to see if he recognized her from the university. Unfortunately, he didn't, but he could tell she did go to the university because of the enrollment papers she clutched in one of her hands. How could he have not seen her? She was... beautiful.

  The woman turned away angrily after the guy took off, and she stormed inside the restaurant. Other customers glanced behind their shoulders and stared at her alarmingly. But, she ignored them and went to order her food up at the front. Dil tried to go back to reading the syllabus, but he felt too distracted by the young woman. He felt a sudden urge to go up and talk to her, ask her why she was yelling at that guy out there, but he was too nervous. So, he watched her out of the corner of his right eye until she turned and came into the sitting area, carrying her tray.

  There were no seats left. Many of the restaurant's tables had been taken, and people were taking their precious time eating and socializing, especially students from the university, since they had only about an hour or so to hang with them. The woman sighed in frustration, whipping around rapidly, praying that somebody would get up and leave. Unfortunately, nobody moved one muscle.

  Dil bit his lip, wondering if he was going to regret this or not. But, before he could even decide, he had words coming out of his mouth. "You can sit here, miss." He moved his bag off the other chair across from him, setting his school supplies on the floor instead. He also pushed aside the empty bowl so he could give her some table space to set her tray down.

  "Oh! Thank you!" The woman sighed of relief as she quickly raced over to him, setting down the tray before plopping in the chair across from him. "I'm starving right now, and I need something to take my mind off that asshole." She grumbled to herself as she opened the plastic packet of the plastic fork, and then dug madly into her pasta, shoving the noodles into her mouth like she hadn't a meal for days.

  Dil watched in astonishment, trying to suppress his laughter. However, a small chuckle escaped, and the woman immediately froze, scowling at him as she swallowed a large bite.

  "What's so funny?" She growled.

  "Nothing," Dil tried to act serious, but the chuckle kept coming out of his mouth. "I've just never seen someone try to scarf down food that fucking fast."

  The woman blinked, and then rolled her eyes, stabbing her fork into more of the giant noodles. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a crappy first day back to college."

  "No shit."

  "You having a bad day, too?"

  "A little bit. It hasn't been very exciting, I'll say that. And it's only going to get worse."

  "Why's that?"

  "I have Physical Exercise next hour," Dil explained, leaning lazily back in his seat, twiddling with his fingers on the table. "Which means some people who had lunch before, like me, are gonna end up puking up their lunch and shit if we do lots of running."

  The woman laughed, seeming to cheer up from her former bad mood. "You're probably right."

  Dil studied the woman. He couldn't figure out how a woman this beautiful could have such a bad day. She had a wonderful smile, and her outfit looked cute on her. In addition her green eyes were hypnotizing to him. "So, you go to the university in town?" He asked.

  The woman nodded. "Yeah. You, too, huh?"

  "Fuck yeah."

  The woman huffed a quiet laugh, smiling at him. Then, she lowered her fork and swallowed her food, crossing her arms as she studied him with those big, beautiful green eyes. "What's your name?"

  "Dil Stephanowski."

  "Hmm. I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Roxanne Hillard, but most people call me Roxie." She held out one of her hands, her silver bracelets jangling against her wrist.

  Dil reached out and shook her slender hand with his big one. Her skin was soft as silk, and suddenly, Dil longed to touch it. But, Roxie had let go before he could even run his fingers across her wrist.

  "Nice to meet you Dil Stephanowski." Roxie smiled.

  "And you as well." Dil gave a nod, grinning. His day was starting to improve, now that he had met someone new. His day had felt extremely long and tedious, but because he had met Roxie--- a gorgeous woman who was enrolled at the same university as him--- his day didn't seem as dull. In fact, it had brightened ever since he saw Roxie standing outside of the restaurant. "So, what was all that yelling and shit with that guy? Was he your boyfriend or something?" Dil twiddled his fingers nervously as he asked that, wondering if that was the wrong thing to bring up.

  But, Roxie seemed to take it well. She dug into her plate, eating more noodles before she finally answered, "That was my  _ex_. He and I got into a fight. He was cheating on me for some stupid, snotty cheerleader. I really liked him before, but now I hate his guts. I can't believe I dated him in the first place. I should've stayed away from him. I'm so prone to falling for jerks like him." She sighed.

  Dil listened carefully while she explained, and then he let out a long breath of air. "Wow. That sounds fucking tough. Sorry to hear that."

  "It's alright. It's not your fault."

  "No guy should treat a woman like that."

  "I agree."

  Dil wanted to stay and talk more with this woman, but as he flipped his wrist to check his watch, he realized he had to get back to the university as soon as possible so he wouldn't be late for Physical Exercise. "Oh, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." He gathered his belongings, throwing his trash away, and began walking for the front door to head out. 

  "Hey, wait!" Roxie called, dumping her half-eaten trash into the garbage and snatched up her belongings. Dil froze from opening the door, glancing behind his shoulder as Roxie came sprinting up to him. "I'll walk back with you."

  Dil blinked. "Weren't you still hungry? You only ate half of your food."

  "I'll grab a snack before class," Roxie assured him, moving past him to go out the door first, smiling at him. "You coming?"

  Dil hesitated, watching her walk outside. She waited there on the sidewalk, yet waved excitedly and gestured for him to follow. Clearing his throat and smoothing his spiked hair, Dil pushed open the door and walked outside to stand next to her. He liked how bubbly and outgoing she was, despite the fact that she had just lost her boyfriend. He grinned timidly and followed Roxie as they strolled back to the university. This semester, he thought, might just change for him. Just maybe, if he got to know Roxie more, while he allowed Aaron to hang with Amy, regardless if he still had strong feelings for Amy. There was nothing he could do, however, to change Amy's mind. It was her decision on who she liked. Maybe Roxie was a way out for his lousy days, and he hoped right then it would be true. 


End file.
